Crusty On-Wheels/Script
'This episode script is for Crusty On-Wheels. ' SCENE 1 It shows the building Chuck: hey, Crusty! I got a early birthday gift for you! Crusty: yay! Gimme! MEOW! Chuck: ahh! Crusty! Crusty: whoops, sorry! Hehe... he opens it Crusty:*screams* MY DREAM SKATEBOARD THANK YOUUU! Chuck: you’re welcome, you can also use it now. Crusty: Ok, I’ll use it right now, bye big C, “C” you later! Chuck: bye! What a good joke, I love when he’s happy. SCENE 2 Crusty: Lets test this bad boy! Crusty ready for liftoff! Mr. Mitten: who ya calling bad guy? Crusty: not you, Mits! Mittens: Ok, good. If you meant me, then I’ll pay you back! They just stare at each other, Mittens see the skateboard Mittens: ooooh, What’s that? Crusty: Mittens, NO! Mitten: I looks shiny, ooooh, aaaah! Crusty: stop! Mittens: whoops, sorry Crusty: I just gotta test this baby out *Crusty tries it* Crusty: Meowza, smooth! Mitten: I wanna try! Crusty: no Mittens, you never learned how to! Ah, 8-year-olds. Mittens: Ok, fine... Crusty: well, at least I packed some fish for us to eat! Mittens almost eats all of it Crusty: MITTENS! Mittens: whoops, sorry... Crusty: now I only get 3, you ate 5... Mittens: I said sorry! Crusty: Ok, Ok, fine. SCENE 3 *crusty rides his skateboard again* Crusty: hmmm, I wonder what my friends are up to. *looks around* Crusty: Ok, Mr. Mittens, stay here with Copernicus! Mittens: Ok! Lets make a sand castle, Coper! Coper: OK Mittens, I think I got the right tools Crusty heads to the CEC building Crusty: hey Chuck, got any more fish? Chuck: I’m busy Crusty. Crusty: ok, but I’m just asking if they’re anymore fish! Chuck: they’re in the fridge, now please go! Crusty: ooookkk, bye Chuck... Chuck: Ok, Ok, bye. Crusty walks to the fridge Crusty: wow, what’s with him today? Crusty grabs the fish He gets back to the park Crusty: Ok, back Mittens And Cop! Coper: hey Crust, look what me and Mr. Mittens made! Mittens: we work very hard on it while you were away! Crusty: wow, cool guys, looks like you guys worked very hard on it! Mittens: Coper, how about we build a airplane out of sand next to it? Coper: awesome! Crusty: I’m going to call my mom, I wanna tell her how it’s going with me and my brothers. Crusty calls his mom Siri (on phone, robot for apple devices): calling Mommy �� ❤️ (kissy face, heart) ... Crusty: uhh, you guys didn’t here anything! Definitely... Mitten: what do you even mean? Crusty: nothing... (It goes on call) Crusty: aye, mom! Mom (Tabby): well, hello Crusty! How’s it going babysitting the two? Crusty: good, mom! Tabby: well, that’s good to hear! I’m going to pick up some fish for all of you guys, you’re doing a great job! Crusty: thanks, and of course! Tabby: well, I gotta go, I need to take care of a person‘s broken arm. Crusty: Ouch! Well, bye! Mom: bye, hun. He hangs up Dad (Michael/Mike): Tabby, did you say fish? (Back to Crusty) Crusty: I’ll just ride my skateboard on the ramps, that’s right next to the sandbox. SCENE 4 *he rides his skateboard again* Crusty: at least this skateboard is still smooth! I’m going to call Chuck to see if he’s ok now. Crusty tries to call Chuck, but he hangs up Crusty: hmmm, mad? I’ll try to call him again! He calls him again and he finally picks it up. Chuck: ugh, what Crusty? Crusty: I’m just seeing if you’re ok Chuck: I am, just watch your brothers! Jasper: hey Chuck E., is it ok if I can borrow your camera? Chuck: sure thing! Jasper goes Chuck: Crusty, can we just talk later? Crusty: *sigh* ok, bye. Chuck: bye Crusty. He hangs up. Grandpa’s spirit: Chuck, my grandson, remember to Be nice to your friends. If you don’t, you’ll ruin your friendships! (It shows Crusty again) Crusty: ugh, I kinda fell like none of my friends like me. Mittens: bye, Coper! Have fun at your friend‘s house! Crusty: hey, where’s Cop going? Mittens: he was invited to his friend’s house at 5:30, and that’s now, so he went! At least I have you! *hugs* Crusty: well, lets go on a walk. Mittens: Ok! SCENE 5 they walk near a cliff Mittens: uhhh, Crusty? Is this place dangerous to go to? Crusty: nonsense! They go near the cliff, Crusty sits near the edge Mittens: Whats wrong, Crusty? Crusty: *sigh* it’s just my friends, I think they’re mad at me because I didn’t hang out with them all day... I bet they’ll kick me out of the band... Mittens: what? No, no, you’re a great singer! And a great brother! Crusty: eh. Mittens: don’t worry, I’ll sing you a song, that ALWAYS make you better! (Mr. Mittens sings Happier by Marshmello) Mr. Mittens randomly disappears, which he randomly appears at CEC Crusty: MR. MITTENS?!? Oh no... welp, time to sing myself a song, and I know it’s true... (Crusty sings Weak by AJR) Crusty was on the way edge of the cliff, his echo was so loud, the edge of the cliff broke, and that he falls and grabs unto the cliff Crusty: *looks around* MEOWWWWWWW! Chuck: huh? Was that Crusty? Helen: I think it was! Pasqually: That was a really loud meow, and he’s far away! Jasper: we gotta save him! Munch: come on, run! They run to him, knowing where the meow came from Chuck: Crusty, are you Ok? Jasper: where are you? Crusty: down here! I can’t hold on any longer, hurry! Chuck: Munch, get the first Aid kit just in case any injuries Munch: on it! Crusty lets go, but Chuck was there on time Chuck: got you, bud! Crusty goes back on land Crusty: thank you! Chuck: you’re welcome, anytime! Crusty: wait, but why were you soo mad at me earlier? Chuck: because I wanted you to watch your brothers, I didn’t want them hurt! Munch: Also, we were all jealous about your skateboard since you played with it all day! Crusty: *looks at skateboard* you kno what? We can take turns using my skateboard! All (just not Crusty): thank you, Crusty! Crusty: you’re welcome, guys! Now lets go back to the building. Oh, and where did Mittens go? Pasqually: At the building, he was hungry Crusty: oh, ok THE END